USSR
The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics was a Russian dominated communist-socialist far-left authoritarian state based on the ideals of Marxism and Leninism. While in Fandom Wars's original timeline the USSR's history was similar to our own in that they collapsed under economic pressure and failed wars, in many other timelines their fates were very different. ---------------------------- FVH Timeline The USSR did indeed collapse, but many of their vassal states remained loyal due to Soviet effectiveness at governance and unity, and thus they were set to be reborn during the Furry-Human wars that exploded in the early 2100s. The Soviets were reborn in Ukraine, and took Moscow within a week of fighting Loyalists, before reforming their vast empire and continuing to expand. They built schools, roads, and advances in technology, basically they were not truly communist and simply kept the name USSR as a hearkening nationalist traditionalist namesake. They went to war with Furry coalitions, rebel groups, and states on a number of occasions, not because of racial bias but due to disagreements on territory and resources. In 2193 the USSR faced a new threat from internal Neo-Fascist rebels that assassinated Premier Corikov and stormed Red Square. The Neo-Fascists, backed by the Furry Republic and Kaiser Wilhelm the Eighth's Germany, managed to establish a new regime. Soviet military regiments turned into rebels however, igniting a long civil war until 2200, when a peace agreement was reached and the two sides formed a coalition government. ------------------------------------ Other FW Mainstream Timelines In several Fandom Wars incarnations the Soviets survived their downfall in 1991 and continued their regime, though usually World War 3 and the later Virt Crises brought them to an end. A few major exceptions are in FW-29340, where the Soviets actually discovered Nexus Corporation technology and survived the destruction of their regime. Unfortunately, the Soviet government was infiltrated by that dimension's Hydra branch, which initiated a failed coup against Communist loyalist forces. However, the coup displayed weakness in the Soviet government that European, Asian, and Western powers took advantage of as they imperialised Russia. Eventually in 29340, the Russians lashed out in World War Four, but being outclassed, outnumbered, and outgunned, Moscow was artillery bombarded and Siberia was nuked, and the remnants of Russian loyalists regrouped into the Caucases as terrorist branches, but even these were eventually crushed after an elongated Siege of the Caucauses. --------------------------- MOW Timeline The Soviet Union actually excelled in Multiverse of War, it's leader Stalin discovering alien tech that allowed him to extend his lifespan and continue his iron grip over the people and expand his great empire. All of Eastern Europe was swallowed and the Soviet military suplexed into an ungodly powerful war machine, which only benefited more from Emperor Palpatine agreeing to extended trade with Stalin's Russia. Eventually the Russian state gained Moon based colonies and rivaled the envious UNSC, but after these events the ultimate fate of this new Russian Soviet Empire is left unknown. ----------------------------------------------------- LOP Timeline The USSR, while technically not a major antagonist since it still collapsed, was an enemy to the League for many years. Frank Woods, Timid, Scopes, and other major Patriot veterans were sent on secret missions to destroy Soviet strongpoints in Turkey, Central Asia, and Eastern European in insurgent tactics. The Soviets greatly feared the LOP and attempted to create their own supersoldier army to combat this. While this Soviet project was assumed scrapped when the state fell in 1991, it was revealed Neo-Soviet terrorist Daschan Brevik seized the site and ordered his scientists to further the progress made years ago. Since the main antagonists in the LOP were Russian Neo-Soviets, they will be discussed in this category due to technicality. After the USSR fell in the League timeline, Daschan Brevik, an ex-Soviet army officer, rallied several regiments of Soviet veterans, alongside disgruntled Russian thug youth to a new organisation that idolised the Russian Empire and USSR. His first course of business was seizing vital uranium rods from the Soviet stockpile that fell into the hands of shady organisations like Middle-Eastern terrorists and Drug Cartels in Latin America. Daschan and his large army occupied Chernobyl, disguised as a Russian Federation local regiment, and harvested the hyper-radioactive rods and sold them to regimes and despots across the globe, earning a fortune. With this great wealth accumulated, Daschan bought his troops balaclavas, AK-47s, MP5s, Glocks, RPG-7s, AK-47us, Mac-10s, and other devastating post-Cold War weaponry. Together, with secret funding from Russian politicians, Daschan led a crusade in the early 2000s against the Russian Federation's government under Vladimir Putin. The civil war burst into neighbouring countries, as Daschan's protege Vladimir Makarov was instructed to make allies to form a coalition against the West and Putin. The civil war reached a climax in 2011, where Russian Ultranationalists, as Daschan branded them, gained ultimate power in Siberia and Eastern Russian counties, forcing the Loyalists into the European Russian sector. While the Loyalists had the equipment, the Ultranationalists had the numbers and sheer will and broke Putin's defenses. Eventually, the Ultranationalists seized Russian oil assets in the Arctic via spies and transporting troops over after Russian submarine crews revolted against Putin, thus destroying the Loyalist economy. Finally, Putin conceded and Daschan formed his army into the Golden Circle, a Neo-Soviet political, militarist, and economic powerhouse that sought to burn all Western nations to a crisp. Makarov, being wiser and more far-sighted then Daschan, waited his turn to seize power meanwhile. Daschan declared war on West Europe and America, launching successive invasions of the two with Syria, Iran, and China's assistance due to separate affairs. Western Europe fell within days, except Britain and France which consolidated and launched counterattacks on Daschan's forces. The Russian 5th Army sustained heavy casualties defending Berlin from a French and German onslaught, while British SAS forces removed puppet heads of state in Eastern Europe, allowing for the Baltics and Ukraine to uproar into revolution. Meanwhile the American invasion was a total disaster and resulted in the Golden Circle's entire Navy destroyed. Note that the Russian navy survived most of the ordeal since many still remained loyal to Putin. With no naval power and lost initiative in Europe, the Golden Circle officially ended the war somewhat, though attacks on EU forces remained commonplace. Daschan went underground, attempting to access a network of Russian nuclear silos and decimated America, Canada, and West Europe. This daring attempt failed when the League of Patriots arrived, and a series of raids culminating in an attack on Daschan's nuclear fortress. Daschan himself was killed by Putin. Later, Vladimir Makarov took Daschan's place, far more violent and cruel, leading a super extreme Ultranationalist branch that garnered the loyalty of many regimes across the world and forming a total Eastern Coalition against the West. Makarov's new army would consist of far more high tech soldiers and drones, which he used to bring down Western defenses across the world. Chinese Communist loyalists crushed a Pro-Taiwanese rebellion in their borders and assisted Makarov, using EMPs to bring down the American grid and pave the way for chemical terrorist attacks and invasions of America. Makarov earned the loyalty of Russian generals and commanders of certain regiments by either force or coercion. The Middle-Eastern Islamic Superstate, the Grand Sultanate, also assisted Makarov, along with a buffed up North Korea. Of course Makarov seemed unstoppable until the LOP lead a counter-charge of Western freedom. After an extended campaign, Makarov's Ultranationalists were on the losing side once more, and after numerous events that shall be explained in detail on another wikia page, the Neo-Soviet ideology in Russia finally died when Makarov was assassinated. Category:Factions